


Serendipity

by naturalborndragon



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eating Disorders, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Reader-Insert, bts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturalborndragon/pseuds/naturalborndragon
Summary: Your boyfriend, Jimin, has always been praised for how good-looking he is. How could he possibly love someone like you, especially when you look the way you do? He's always thought you were beautiful, but when a day at work goes wrong, Jimin wonders if your struggles with loving yourselves are more similar than he thought.Content-warning: self image and eating disorders are discussed. Enjoy! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Thank you for the love!
Relationships: Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader
Kudos: 37





	Serendipity

“Jimin, can you PLEASE teach us your secret? We want chocolate abs too!"

The boys were crowded around at the dinner table, laughing at the comments they came up with themselves regarding Jimin's hardcore abs. Jimin sat back, laughing to himself, his little mochi cheeks lighting up at the compliments. "It's all thanks to (y/n), honestly. She puts me through a lot in keeping up with my training. Isn't that right, kitten?" He turned to you beside him, placed his hand on your thigh where your hand was rested and squeezed it, smiling at you. You were startled at the sudden touch as you had zoned out, not interested in hearing yet again the fact that your boyfriend has better abs than you. 

Honestly, you were thrilled for him. He was gorgeous and you loved his body and you were so proud of him for finally being more comfortable with himself, but your past insecurities lingered. It was also tied in the fact that people often looked confused when they heard that the famous Park Jimin was dating a girl who looked like you. Not even the other members of the group complimented you often. You were insecure because you didn't know if they liked you or not, and since they were basically Jimin's family, you really wanted them to, yet never knew what to say.

Jimin had a lot of body struggles in the past, but he was unaware of yours. There were times you couldn't even look in the mirror without crying because you hated the way you looked so much. When you and Jimin started dating, you were aware of his insecurities and he was very open about them to you. All you wanted was to support him and make him feel loved because that was all he deserved, but he was ignorant of your insecurity because you never mentioned it or showed it. You always tried to act confident, even when fangirls sent hate mail to you saying you were ugly and "how dare you take Jimin from me". Jimin defended you at all costs, saying he loved you and even made a call out post on Twitter when you began receiving death threats. He was experienced with those, so when it started bombarding you, he took action immediately. "Sending messages like these to the person I love does not make you a true fan for disregarding my happiness. Shame on you", Was all it took for the hate mail to gradually recede. The comments were usually about how fat you were. 

You were hospitalized for an eating disorder a couple years back and you never told Jimin or anyone else about it because you were so embarrassed. Only your family knew. You were there for two months receiving lectures about how you had to practice self care and how to consciously eat. It helped for a while, but often there were days where you would unintentionally fall back into the habit and forget the last time you ate. You would pass out or dry heave because there was nothing in your stomach. 

When days like this came and went, Jimin was very concerned. He wasn't sure what was happening but played doctor for you anyways. He gave you medicine and blankets and asked you all sorts of questions. When he finally asked, "did you eat anything today?" You would tense up and hope he didn't notice. You would lie and say you had something like a banana, and he would grow puzzled. You felt awful for worrying him so much, but were too humiliated to tell him.

You finally snapped back into reality, trying to hide that you were previously zoned out. "Oh, yeah, of course." You smiled brightly at him, again taking his hand and squeezing back. His little Mochi-shaped cheeks brightened even further and he giggled, causing you to do so too. "Well anyways, I think I'm going to turn in for the night. I have work early tomorrow. Jin, thank you so much for the meal," you smiled, knowing that you barely touched it. It was good, but you didn't want to put on any more weight. The rest of the boys smiled back and said goodnight to you as you turned to walk towards your room.

"Hey, Jimin, does (y/n) like us? She seems very distant and doesn't talk much. We were all concerned that she hates us," V asked. 

"Oh, she likes you! She admires you guys a lot, she's just shy," Jimin smiled brightly back.

"Oh, that's a relief then. She's a sweet girl, I like her a lot!" Jin commented. Jimin smiled, focused externally on nothing in particular, lost in thoughts of you. "Yeah, she really is."

~

The next day you woke up a bit late for work and went rushing out the door, nearly forgetting your apron. As you basically ran on your way, you suddenly gasped to yourself. You remembered that you didn't grab anything to eat. There were no granola bars in your bag or anything, and you knew you wouldn't have any snacks at work. All they had was ice cream, since you worked in a small family-owned ice cream shop. The managers were very nice and gave you the treats for free, but the thought in the back of your mind told you that it wouldn't be acceptable. "Ice cream for breakfast will make you fat," you thought to yourself. You considered stopping at a convenience store to grab a healthy snack, but you knew you didn't have time. 

When you finally arrived at work, you remembered that you were in for a 9 hour shift on a very hot day in the summertime. There was no food in your system, but you tried to replace it with water. The feeling of it filling your stomach with nothing else almost made you even more nauseous. "This'll be ok, I can do this, I can do this," you thought to yourself.   
~

By the time you had about an hour left in your shift, you were beyond exhausted. Your stomach kept growling and made you dizzy. You smiled through it and kept working diligently even though you literally felt like you were bound to collapse at any moment. The minutes ticked by slowly. The heat was so intense that it made everything feel even worse. After about a half an hour of you sitting in the office swaying back and forth from fatigue, your boss entered and you stood immediately, trying to hide your exhaustion. 

"Hey, (y/n), the shop is very slow right now as you can tell, so you can leave early. Great work today. The early rush was a breeze with your help! You're such a hard worker."

You brightened that she had noticed your hard work, but also nearly collapsed from relief. You could finally go home and eat something. 

"Only eat something small, the calories will be absorbed even faster since you haven't eaten all day, you idiot." Your thoughts echoed, and you tried ignoring them. Even though your boss insisted on leaving early, you made sure it was alright.

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you guys short handed."

"Oh believe me, it's alright. We can handle it. It's only about a half an hour before the next worker comes in anyways. Besides, you have a visitor."

Puzzled, you looked out the window. Your eyes filled with excitement. Jimin was standing outside next to his car, waiting for you. He saw your face peeping out the window and waved, smiling. You waved back excitedly and clocked out, yelling goodbyes at your boss and coworkers. You were so excited to see him that you jumped into his arms, and he graciously obliged by wrapping his arms around you tightly. 

"How was work, Kitten?" He asked, pressing a soft kiss into your forehead.

Smiling up at him, you prepared a response, only suddenly the dizziness overtook you. Your vision went blurry, and the last thing you saw were his eyes widening in shock.

~

You woke up on the couch with your head throbbing and your stomach feeling as though it were burning. A blanket enveloped you like a burrito and you felt a pair of hands gently touch your forehead. Jimin was gently stroking your hair. He immediately noticed your eyes opening and almost cried in relief.

"Oh my gosh, darling, I thought I would have to take you to the hospital. You were almost out for 45 minutes." He wrapped himself around you immediately and you noticed his eyes were slightly red, probably from crying. You felt awful. You had let him down yet again. Unsure of what to say, you weakly muttered, "I'm ok..."   
"No, you're not." Suddenly, Jimin turned more serious than you've ever seen him before. He didn't bother hiding his Busan accent anymore and he turned to stare you directly in the eyes.

"(Y/n), did you eat anything today?" His voice was a lot deeper and husky and filled with seriousness, but still registered sweetly as he stroked your cheek, his eyes filling with sincerity. 

You couldn't take it anymore. The tears began to flow as you finally admitted, "No, I haven't." Sobs began to wrack your body and tighten your stomach even more. You yelped in pain but continued crying. Jimin immediately leapt from his spot on the couch and jogged to the kitchen. He returned not even a minute later with a granola bar, your favorite kind, and an apple.

"Eat this right now," he sat down next to you and handed you the snacks. He pulled you close to him as you roughly ripped the packaging of the granola bar open and began gnawing on it, tears still streaming down your face as Jimin pulled you to his chest and laid down with you, stroking your hair like he knew you liked it. You tore into the granola bar hungrily, still shaking from the sobs and the embarrassment at how gross you probably looked at the moment. You felt awful. He was here taking care of you when you should be the one taking care of him, yet he continued to tightly wrap his arms around you and slightly rock you back and forth, trying to calm you down. He shushed into your hair and kissed the top of your head repeatedly, gently. 

"Darling, why didn't you eat? You worked for so long today." 

"I-I forgot. I thought I would have been used to it, but-" you hiccuped.

"What do you mean?" Jimin cocked his head to the side and furrowed his eyebrows.

You searched for an excuse, "I-I-" but nothing came out. Jimin finally got the hint that something deeper was going on. With his Busan accent still showing, he said, 

"(Y/n), tell me right now. Please."

Suddenly, you sighed. There was no use in hiding anymore. You two had been dating for a long time after all. Even though you were embarrassed, he deserved an explanation. 

You finally told him everything as you continued to eat the snacks. He listened intently, nodding at everything you said in an understanding manner, even widening his eyes in shock when you mentioned the hospitalization. 

"So... yeah..." you took the final bite of your apple and stared up into his eyes sincerely, yet tried to avoid his gaze in embarrassment. When you finally finished, Jimin's eyes began to water. "(Y/n)... please never say that about yourself again... please don't. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. This hurts so much to hear that you feel this way about yourself. I know I can't take away your pain completely since I've gone through a similar experience, but just know that I will always be here to remind you to eat and let you know that it's ok to eat. I love you and you are so beautiful in my eyes, kitten. If I wasn't attracted to you, I wouldn't be dating you. I want you to take care of yourself above anything."

His words made you tear up. 

"Jimin... I'm so lucky to have you. Thank you so much for being here. I-I was so afraid to tell you because you deserve to feel better about yourself than I do and I just wanted to focus on taking care of you more-"   
"Don't say that, please... we both deserve to take care of each other as well as ourselves. I can't eat whatever I want often and it's hard, but I do it because it's apart of my job. I just want you to be happy and healthy because I love you."

"I love you too, oh my gosh, I'm so lucky to have you..." you buried your face into his warm, chiseled chest. He tilted your chin up and kissed you with his soft lips. When he pulled away, his mochi-cheeks brightened.

"When I was at the shop, I got you a surprise before picking you up... I bought a tub of cookie dough ice cream, your favorite. I wanted to share it with you since it's one of my cheat days. Are you up for that, kitten?" You smiled up at him, despite your uncertainty. You didn't want to eat anymore, but at this point you should. You wanted to, especially with him, and this was a treat since he was barely allowed to have ice cream. "Of course," you shot him a soft smile, still sniffling from your fading tears. His cheeks glowed and he stood up excitedly. 

"I'll be right back then! It's in the fridge." He excitedly jogged into the kitchen and returned with the big tub and two spoons. He gingerly handed you one and opened the tub, and you both dipped your spoons in. You enjoyed the cold sensation, and looked at him knowingly. He smiled, and you both kissed each other, the cold tingle from the bite of ice cream lingering on your lips being instantly warmed by his plump ones touching yours. As you pulled away, you laid down on his chest, cuddling him as you both continued to eat. 

"Hey, Jimin... can you sing for me?" You asked sleepily.

"I'll sing anything you want," he smiled.

You yawned, exhausted but still eating your ice cream. "Serendipity..."

He pressed his lips against your forehead and began to softly sing your favorite song of his in between kissing you. Your heart fluttered and you were lulled to sleep almost instantly, spoon still in hand and nuzzled into his chest. When he finished the song, he smiled down at your sleeping face, gently pressed a final kiss into your forehead and began to lie down, drifting off into sleep, his last thought being, "She's so lovely."


End file.
